


let them be buried, buried alive, in their suits, in their ties

by Cartoongore



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Violence, don’t read if you’re gonna throw up at heavy body horror and gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoongore/pseuds/Cartoongore
Summary: Oh dear... this can’t end well, can it?





	1. Pick Me Up, Hose Me Down

It was a rainy day in Manhattan. And Crutchie had been missing for hours. Of course this worried his boyfriends, David Jacobs and Jack Kelly. They knew Crutchie enjoyed the rain, but he would never disappear for _this_ long. 

So David and Jack went on a manhunt, looking all around the New York borough in a frenzy, calling out for their loved one, their cries getting carried away by the high winds. 

“He’s gotta be somewhere....” Davey muttered.

 Jack just shrugged, eyes blown wide, fidgeting with his fingers. It was a rather unknown fact that the leader of the Manhattan newsies got like this when he was nervous (it was also unknown that he got nervous at all). And it was very likely that after this day, he was going to be like this for the rest of his life.....

....

After a short while of walking, screaming, crying, doing anything they could to get their boyfriend’s attention, the panicky Jack and David came across something that stopped them in their tracks. 

**Blood.**

“Do you think it’s his...?” Jack managed to stutter out, holding onto Davey like a vice.

”Only one way to find out.” David said, voice cracking.

The boys slowly approached the alleyway, and there, in the dumpster, was....

_Oh god._

There was Crutchie. Barely breathing, impaled with his crutch. Slurs, homophobic and ableist alike, were written on the walls with the blood of the disabled newsie. His bad leg was fractured, a bloody bone stuck out of exposed flesh.

Jack threw up immediately at the sight.

 “Crutchie... _Charlie...._ **who did this to you?????** ” Davey half screamed, half sobbed, tears beginning to pour down his face.

Crutchie smiled. 

“Does it matter...?”


	2. youre safe here, now you’re in the clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen, and you get to meet my shitty oc YAY

“Yes, yes it does fucking matter!” Davey screamed, the tears beginning to pour down his face faster. 

Crutchie laughed a little bit. The tiny movement caused him to cough up blood.

”You’ll meet ‘em eventually.” The cryptic message was of no help to Davey, who’s worry seemed to be making him angry.

”Just tell me!” He screamed, “Tell me now! Please, Crutchie... please....”

Crutchie didn’t answer. His response was his eyes rolling back in his head, his labored breathing slowing to a complete stop. His eyes close. Davey screamed. 

Jack was hiding in a corner, pleading for everything to be ok. When he heard Davey scream, he began sobbing.

”Davey.... D-Davey, is everything ok...?” Jack managed to stutter out. 

Davey grabbed Jack’s hand and began running. Running faster than he ever did before. 

 “What about Crutchie?!?” Jack yelled, trying to match his boyfriend’s pace.

”I’ll tell you when we get to the Lodging House!!”

Jack felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Davey had bad news, and there was a good chance Jack didn’t want to hear it.

Before they could reach the Lodging House, someone stopped them in their tracks. They were dressed as if they were going to play baseball, and they were covered in blood.

“ ‘ello. Tha name’s Lemonade.”

 


	3. a new and dying scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my shitty oc!!!! YAY

 “What do you want from us...?” Davey demanded sternly, although Jack could feel him shaking.

A lightning flash. Thunder. Lemonade laughs. The boys notice that there’s blood on his teeth as well. Jack slowly takes a step back, hiding behind Davey.

”I want nuttin’ from yous little freakshows. Grubby lil’ Manhattan kids ain’t worth nuttin’.” Lemonade said with a bright and cheery smile.

”Why is th-”

Before Davey could finish his question, Lemonade shoved past him and continued walking, humming a cheery tune. The newsie boys noticed he carried a bloody metal baseball bat. Jack shivered, but he knew it wasn’t from the icy rain.

———-

Once the boys made it back to the lodging house, they pushed past crowds of worried newsies, who desperately wanted to know were Crutchie was. Neither Davey nor Jack had the heart to tell the poor newsboys were he was, the condition he was in... They went to a bathroom, slamming the door behind them.

”Davey, I... is Crutchie ok...?” Jack said, eyes teary.

”Jack- I- No. I’m sorry, he- he....”

Jack understood. His boyfriend, one of the people he loved the most, was gone for good. His shoulders slumped, and he curled up into a ball on the floor, sobbing.

”Why couldn’t we save him, Dave?” Jack muttered in between his sobs.

”Jackie, I wish we could, but we found him in such rough shape that there was no way that we could’ve...”

”Do you think that baseball guy we saw on the streets did it?”

”Maybe...”

”Should we call the Bulls?”

”The bulls aren’t gonna listen to a bunch of dirty street rats like us...”

Jack rose to his feet, his knees buckling.

”I’m gonna hunt down that killer. Ain’t nobody gonna do that to my ray of sunshine.”

 


End file.
